Behind these Flaming Eyes
by TearsOFFallenAngel
Summary: Itachi contemplates life and such. Summary sucks and this is my first drabble. Hope you like.


Behind these Flaming Eyes

Tori: Ok the title was random and I hope this turns out as a drabble, it is my first one so please go easy on me. Anyways, I was watching a whole bunch of Itachi tribute videos and got to thinking...and this is what spawned from those thoughts.

Kage: If she owned them, then Itachi would have become her sex slave...or the other way around...she's wierd that way. So please don't sue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were screams again on his conscience. He was at the south county Akatsuki base and has been holed up in his...well hole for a week straight. Sometimes the memories of his betrayal would become to much and he would freak out and lash out at anyone. So he hid in his room at any base he could make it too and pray that it wouldn't last long. Many of the members were starting to become worried for him. Despite what most believed Akatsuki was an organization for unstable and powerful shinobi. It was like a family to those who couldn't control their power and have done outragous things because of it. There was only one case where there was a survivor who witnessed the outburst. That was Uchiha Sasuke.  
It was no doubt that all the members hated the kid for causing their youngest "family member" to have these episodes. In the power insane state there would be death all around, but Sasuke had come just as the power was subsiding and survived. So naturally, he was left to live. The ebony haired shinobi of the Akatsuki looked up when someone opened the door. His swirling red eyes widened when he saw the head of his long-time friend who was like an older brother to him in the hand of the Kyuubi container. There was a wide grin on the boy's face as there was was blood all over him.  
No mistake about it. He had gone into a power frenzy right after he had willingly given himself to them. Akatsuki was full of nothing but strong shinobi, the sharingan bearer knew that the people here were closer then family. He felt no remorse killing his clan, but the guilt of failing the murder of his brother sent him over the edge. When he finally found the organization-situated in a moutain mind you-they welcomed him as if they were welcoming a long lost child into the fold. For the first time in his short life, he had felt happy. He was always careful not to show it, but they knew anyway. It was strange, even though they were assigned jobs that no other shinobi wanted, they all treated him as his real age. So naturally, when the blonde haired, blue eyed shinobi showed up looking for a place to go, he felt a sort of kindred spirit in him. That boy was only the second to have gone in power mode and left a witness. He saw the shame behind those eyes then, he realizes now it was all a ploy.  
Ironic how fate decided that he brother's best friend-or was it only friend-was the one to kill him. Standing in the doorway with all the dead bodies of his true family ripped to shreds, the grin turned into a leer.  
He turned around. He was walking away at a slow pace.  
Just a his vision blurred and a lone tear trailed down his cheek for the very first time, he wondered if this was how Sasuke felt after he murdered the entire clan.  
No. This was worse. Naruto did this because he had fallen for his brother.  
Itachi would realize in his later days, that the boy loved him too. That was the day Sasuke found him, half dead and dying. "Foolish aniki, now that I'm here, I turned out exactly like you. I hope Naruto doesn't hunt me down like I did for you. If you can tell me what the next life is like,"

It's strange how his last thought is that Sasuke smelled of miso ramen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tori:hiding ;;;;;;; Don't hurt me, I really don't know where this came from and it was my first try.

Kage:in corner with marshmellos Give me flames and I get to eat these. Give me good reviews, you get to have one too. 


End file.
